


Wrong Number, Right Person?

by Siancore



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Maybe It's Fate, Meet-Cute, Sort Of, Text Message Graphics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siancore/pseuds/Siancore
Summary: Sam Wilson is partnered with a guy named Jake to complete an assignment for one of his college classes. He hasn't heard from him in a while, so decides to send a text to the number he gave Sam. Turns out it's the wrong number. Though, he doesn't believe the guy texting him back isn't Jake until the guy sends him a selfie (and he's actually hot).
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Comments: 27
Kudos: 162





	Wrong Number, Right Person?

After proofreading his half of the assignment for what had to have been the fifth time, Sam was pleased with the work he had done. It was almost time to submit the paper, but Jake whom he was partnered with had yet to respond to Sam's emails. It was annoying, to be honest, so Sam decided to reach out to him via the phone number he had given Sam. What happened next was not expected at all.

* * *

Bucky had taken his phone out to start typing his shopping list when he noticed a text message from an unknown number.

* * *

If Sam rolled his eyes any harder, they just might get stuck in the back of his head.

_Yeah, okay, Jake_ , he thought.

_Well damn._

* * *

Bucky watched as Sam from HUMDEV103 typed something, then stopped, then typed again. 

Maybe Sam from HUMDEV103 was apologizing. Maybe he liked what he saw. 

So he definitely liked what he saw. It's not every day Bucky was faced with an opportunity for some anonymous flirting with a wrong number. He kept the conversation going.

* * *

_Shit._

It was dawning on Sam that the guy whom he was calling Jake was probably not Jake. 

And he was obviously easy on the eyes judging by the selfie he had sent. 

Maybe Sam could get him to do something cute? What the hell? They were already texting, might as well keep going and see what might happen.

* * *

That was a cute move on this Sam's part. He wondered if Sam was cute to look at. Bucky was enjoying this.

Couldn't hurt to ask, Bucky figured. 

* * *

Sam snorted and quickly typed out his reply.

Smooth. Sam liked it. He opened up his camera and held it to his face.

Yeah. No. That wasn't going to work. He had been up all hours studying and looked tired. Instead of sending a selfie, he went through his camera roll and chose the most recent picture of himself. 

It was fine. His hair was freshly lined-up and he was kind of smiling. Maybe hot Bucky would like it.

* * *

_Fuck._

Bucky nearly dropped his phone. And then he was typing furiously. He was using too many curse words, but he couldn't stop because _fuck_. 

* * *

Both Sam and Bucky felt warm all over as they continued their conversation.

They each felt butterflies fluttering away inside, knowing this, whether fate or a lucky mistake, could be the start of something special:

* * *

_Some time later..._

__

__

__

__

__

__

**Author's Note:**

> It's been kind of quiet. Are readers still reading? Hope you're all okay.


End file.
